1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photodetector adapted to detect the intensity of light, outputting an electric-current amount, and a photodetection method using the same and, in particular, to a photodetector which scarcely absorbs the detected light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, p-i-n photodiodes, avalanche photodiodes, etc., have been known as photodetectors to detect the intensity of light by converting it to an electric signal.
These photodiodes, however, absorb the detected light, generating carriers from the energy of the light absorbed. Accordingly, the incident light is hardly allowed to pass through the photodetector. If such photodiodes are applied, for example, to a bus-type optical communication system in which signal light is received serially by a plurality of receivers, that photodiode of the receiver situated at the forefront position in the communication path will substantially absorb the signal light, resulting in virtually no light reaching the second and subsequent receivers onwards. Accordingly, it is necessary for each receiver to generate, by means of a semiconductor laser or the like, a signal light that is identical to the one it has received, transmitting the signal light thus generated to the next receiver.